


An unexpected encounter! Souda and Gundham go on a date!

by DatLOLBoi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLOLBoi/pseuds/DatLOLBoi
Summary: Souda and Gundham have an unexpected encounter 10 years after graduation and decide to meet up for a date after all those years.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 24





	An unexpected encounter! Souda and Gundham go on a date!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it!

It was an unexpected encounter on that breezy spring day. It had been years since Souda had seen Gundham. It had been over 10 years since he had ever seen any of his classmates at Hope's Peak Academy. What exactly happened on that day would be one of the happiest moments of his life.  
  
Souda had been working for 9 of those 10 years at his new Car repair shop. He had top of the line repairs, as expected of a mechanic of his caliber. He had met many people because of this job and made many friends due to this. However, his business was pretty small and no one he knew from Hope's Peak ever came there. Until one fateful day.  
  
Gundham Tanaka worked as a Veterinarian right after graduating Hope's Peak. He was recognized as a Vet anyone could trust on. He also practiced black magic and could perform many spells. However, his car broke down one day in the middle of no where and had to have one of his co-workers take his place that day. He had no idea what happened to his car so he pushed it to the nearest car repair shop.  
  
_And then, they met._

The men made eye contact with each other, staring each other down as if scanning each other. They realized who it was and became amazingly happy. Souda asked what he could do for Gundham, stuttering profusely. Gundham replied, flustered, "M-My car had broken down and I-I was wondering if you could fix it for me."  
Souda replied, "Of course I can fix it for you. I am the Ultimate Mechanic after all."  
Souda then asked, "So what exactly do you need fixing?" Gundham shrugged, stating how the car stopped without him knowing what exactly happened. Souda immediately went to work on the car. Gundham kept his composure on the outside but he was ecstatic on the inside. He had thought him and Souda would never see each other again. He didn't exactly pay attention to what Souda was saying but focused on his looks. How Souda had grown from when he had last seen him. His looks, his voice, everything had grown. Souda had become even more magical to Gundham, being the man Gundham had always seen him as.   
  
Souda had finished his work and explained how to fix his car next time. Gundham had wanted to talk to Souda more personally so set up a proposal for him-meet Gundham at a local coffee shop on a day Souda had off and talk about how life was going. This was the perfect opportunity to meet up after not seeing each other for a decade. Souda asked what date would work since he had a busy schedule. Gundham asked if he would be available on the 16th at 6:00 in the afternoon and Souda said, "That's perfect for me!"  
  
With their date set, they only had to wait 2 days, as it was the 14th. And wait they did.  
  
Since the 16th was a Saturday, Souda and Gundham had no work that day, making the 16th the best day to have a date. Souda and Gundham waited patiently for the date. The 2 days past, feeling like several years to the boys. Once their wait had ended and it reached the day, they were ready and excited. Gundham had made a new outfit in the style of what he used to wear at Hope's Peak and so did Kazuichi. The boys had fully prepared themselves and now they were ready to catch up on the 10 years they had missed.  
  
**_To Be Continued..._**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the quick end. I had to cut this short as I still need to think about the actual date part. I will continue this soon, however.  
> Edit: I don't have the motivation to finish this so I don't really want to write the last chapter.


End file.
